A Masked Artistry
by Garowyn
Summary: [To Be Revised] A hidden talent that was never meant to be discovered...


**A/N: Don't own YGO. Anyway, this story is nothing like "Invention" Good story too-found out about it after I had written half of this, by Kage NoTenshi on this site. I had to check to see if there were any other similar stories. I always check. Please don't accuse me of stealing it because I DID NOT and this is a totally different storyline. **

**Dec.17/04--> This story is due for revision in the new year.**

* * *

"Seto!" Mokuba shook the elder Kaiba awake. "Get up! You overslept! You're gonna be late for school!"

Seto shot out of bed, cursing himself for being so late. "Thanks Mokuba!" Mokuba smiled as Seto dashed past him into the bathroom to shower.

Yet he frowned as the door shut. 'This isn't like Seto.' He thought and went downstairs to eat breakfast. His elementary school was shut down for a couple of days to do some redecorating. So he did not have to go to school today.

Ten minutes later, Seto came crashing down the stairs. He grabbed an orange and his briefcase and headed out to the waiting limousine. As they drove to Domino High, he went over some papers for work and munched on the orange. 'Bad, bad start. I don't know what came over me.' He thought as his crystal blue eyes scanned the paperwork. He rarely had a late start to a promising bad day. He did work very late last night but he usually was on schedule no matter what.

The limo reached the school and Seto climbed out, ignoring the surprised looks from his classmates and other students. He was always early. He glanced at the school clock. Only five minutes left until the last bell. He quickened his pace and reached his class just in time.

"Hey-Kaiba's late!" Joey pointed out, smirking.

"Not quite, Joey." Yugi corrected. The bell rang. "He made it just in time."

Seto sat down, sending a glare in Joey's direction. The teacher came in and instructed the class on a new concept in math. Then she wrote on the board the pages in their math textbook that they had to do. Then the teacher privately gave Seto a different assignment, as he was much more advanced than the rest of the class.

The new math assignment was fairly simple. On a good day that is. He found that he could not concentrate. Lack of sleep was part of the blame. His eyelids felt heavy, his body screaming for sleep. 'No! I must concentrate.' Seto mentally told himself and tried to do the assignment.

The rest of the day seemed to last forever. Class after class, Seto grew wearier. Work was on his mind. As soon as the school day was over, he ordered the limo driver to take him to the Kaiba Corp. building. There he began some work, sealing deals, and firing employees.

He leaned back in his chair and looked at his watch. 6pm was his usual time when he left KC building. He sighed and reached for a pen to sign a contract. He knocked over a glass of water. Seto gritted his teeth and banged the top of his desk.

Finally it was time. He headed to the main lobby, leaning against the wall of the elevator. When the doors opened, the lobby was almost empty. Others were leaving for home as well.

When he reached the Kaiba mansion, Mokuba was waiting in the dining room. "Hi big brother! I warmed up your supper for you."

"Thank you." Seto patted his head and sat down to eat. He looked at his meal. It was definitely not his favorite but he ate it, not wanting to waste food.

Mokuba went to bed early. Seto absentmindedly wandered around the mansion. He had never been in all of the rooms of the Kaiba mansion. He came across one room and he opened the door. It was hot and stuffy. He turned on the light and noticed a large piano, one of those fancy ones. Memories filled his mind. His mother had taught him piano. He was exceptionally good at it (especially at a very young age) but was definitely out of practice.

A wild thought struck him and he walked over to the piano. Well, first he opened the window and then shut the light. The moon provided enough light for him to see the keys. He did not want anyone to see him play it. It was just something between him and his mother. A special memory and gift.

He placed his hands on the keys and tried to play a simple tune. He winced; it sounded horrible. But then, he closed his eyes, and something took over him. He began to play the first long song that his mother had taught him before she died. His hands traveled over the keys, ejecting a haunting tune that was soon carried by out by the wind.

Standing outside the door was someone who had followed him. Mokuba. He listened to the wonderful sound. "Wow..." He whispered and suddenly thought of something. Coincidentally, a local talent show was being held for the High School students. A slow smile spread across Mokuba's face...

"YOU WHAT?" Seto shouted. He could not believe his ears. It was the next day and Mokuba had just revealed his surprise.

"I said I entered you in the talent sh-"

"I heard you the first time." Seto placed a hand on his forehead. "I wanted it to be kept secret..."

"I'm sorry, Seto." Mokuba said quietly. Tears welled up in his eyes. He hated to disappoint his brother.

Seto shook his head. "Don't cry. I...I'll go, to that talent show." He finished, sighing. Normally it would have been the last thing he would ever do but something inside of him prompted him to do so.

"YES!" Mokuba hugged him tightly. "I just wanted to people to know how good you are. I heard you last night and it was cool!"

Seto smiled faintly. "Thanks, little brother."

The next evening, students presented their talents. Comedies, other instruments, even juggling. Seto was behind stage, dressed in a black tuxedo hearts in eyes , waiting around nervously. He had gotten strange looks from the other contestants.

Meanwhile, in the audience sat Mokuba and beside him was the gang. "So what brings you here, Mokuba?" Yugi asked, smiling.

"I'm here to watch Seto perform."

"Kaiba's performing? That's a laugh!" Joey chuckled. "What's he gonna do, play Duel Monsters?"

Mokuba glared at Joey. "That's not funny."

Tristan shushed Joey. "Tea's on."

Tea was performing a complicated dance move that she had recently learned. It earned a long applause. She smiled at her grinning friends and exited the stage.

The announcer's voice came on. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are on our last act for the night and then the winners shall be decided." The students and adults murmured their excitement, anxious for a friend or relative to win. "Seto Kaiba will be playing the piano as our last act." The man went on to introduce the name of the tune, the same one Seto had played the night before. Polite clapping could be heard and then silence as Seto sat down at a piano that had been placed on the stage.

"The piano?" Tristan's eyes went wide.

Everything was dead quiet and Seto glanced at the audience. Suddenly a feeling of dread came over him. 'I can't do this.' He thought and then saw Mokuba give him a thumbs up sign. He nodded, feeling his confidence soar. 'I don't know what I'd do without you, Mokuba.' He thought fondly and began to play.

The audience was soon overcome with shock as Seto played beautifully. The music echoed and drifted around the theatre.

Seto closed his eyes, feeling himself going along with the music. He saw his mother's smile, heard the echo of his mother's voice, her encouragement, his father's applause. His hands drifted over the black and white keys. The song was well executed, drawing gasps and feelings of appreciation from the crowed.

He finished and there was a moment of silence. Then the audience erupted into applause, a newfound respect for the young CEO. They stood to their feet, even the gang, much to Joey and Tristan's reluctance.

"That was great!" Bakura exclaimed. "He's earned himself a standing ovation!"

The applause continued on. Mokuba was clapping the loudest. 'I'm so proud of you, big brother!'

I just want you to know who I am.

Before Seto could leave the stage, the judges ran out with the first place trophy. Tea received second place and went over to congratulate him.

Seto accepted the prize and immediately left the building, Mokuba in tow. "That was great, Seto! Awesome!" Mokuba grinned.

Seto stopped in mid-step. "I can't believe I just did that."

"And you won too!"

Seto smiled at his brother. "Thank you, Mokuba. I almost didn't go on until I saw your encouragement. You mean a lot to me."

"Right back at you!" Mokuba responded, smiling broadly.

Seto smiled back and looked at the stars, feeling relieved. He wouldn't play the piano again for a long time though. Not just yet.

**Author's Notes: No I do not play the piano. I used to be able to play simple little tunes but that's all. I hope that was to your liking. ) As you can see, it was different from that other story.**

**Review Please. Much Appreciated.**


End file.
